1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a semiconductor device and a manufacturing process thereof, and more particularly to a chip package and a manufacturing process thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the semiconductor industry, manufacture of integrated circuits (IC) includes three stages: design of integrated circuits, production of integrated circuits and package of integrated circuits. When an integrated circuit is packaged, a bare chip is manufactured through wafer production, circuit design, mask production and wafer cutting. Each bare chip formed by cutting a wafer is electrically connected to a substrate through several wires. Then, encapsulant encapsulates the bare chip to form a chip package. The step of encapsulating the bare chip by the encapsulant is used for protecting the bare chip from moisture and particle pollution.
After a molding process is preformed, an electrical test or other tests are performed on the chip package to ensure a good yield rate of the chip package production. However, only a serial number of the encapsulating machine is marked on the encapsulant in the chip package. When the test result shows that the chip package does not function normally due to broken wires or other reasons, the machine causing the problem can not be traced down. As a result, the machine that does not function normally can not be fixed. The yield rate of the chip package production is decreased.